degrassi_wiki_shipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crazychick08-Karen valentine Friendship
Caren '('C'razychick08/K'aren valentine) is the friendship between Crazychick08 and Karen valentine Trivia *Both ship Owanya, Imogeli, Save, Jatie, Beckdam, Marimo, Semma (although CC doesn't consider them an OTP) and Novas. *They talk on Skype at times. *They planned to attend Wiki prom 2014 together. *Both love anime. *Both ship Michael/Sara in Prison Break and Navid/Adrianna from 90210. *Both loved Zoe before Unbelievable. *Both of them consider Owen as one of their kings. *Both crackship Owenca. *Both are huge fans of the Bianca/Owen/Fitz dynamic and wish there had been more. *Karen convinced CC that she needed to see Pretty Little Liars. *Both can't stand a favourite of the other (CC can't stand Katie, Karen can't stand Drew). *Both love Grace and want to see more of her. *Both consider Sanya a NOTP. *CC considers them to be like Cade from Victorious, comparing herself to Jade and Karen to Cat (if only because of how acerbic and sarcastic CC is in real life). For that reason, CC considers Cade to be their BrOTP. *CC shares a birthday with Karen's sister. *CC has written fic for Karen before. *Both like Criminal Minds. *Both are fans of Morgan and Garcia: They're Karen's BrOTP and CC's OTP. *Karen was the first person on the wiki CC considered a friend. *CC often goes to Karen with story ideas or outlines to get advice. *Neither liked Zig's behaviour in a lot of season 13. *The two sometimes send each other commentaries on Degrassi episodes. *The two end up agreeing a lot of the time in regards to Degrassi. *They disagree about Tristan and Alli: CC adores them and Karen's rather tired of them. *Neither care about Clew and neither really cared when Eclare broke up, even though CC ships them. *Both are sick to death of Zatlingsworth and the resulting drama. *The two met because neither were happy with Miles calling Maya a "slut" and CC offhandedly mentioned Owanya in her rant about it. The two were enthusiastic about meeting a fellow shipper and agreed to discuss it on skype - the rest is history. *Both ship Bade and Cabbie. *Both are wary of Yates and want his ass jailed yesterday. *Both were shocked to discover they had shippers. *Neither like oral presentations. *Both joined a gym around the same time. *CC shares the Owanya collage Catie made her with Karen. *Both feel like Cat is infantilized too much both in show and in the fandom. *Both dislike Bat as anything but a friendship and for the same reasons. *Both can only live with Bori as friendship (and CC only because she has to). *Both are interested in Zig's redemption storyline. *They both love Morcia, though CC considers them an OTP and Karen considers them a BrOTP. *Karen is usually the first to respond when CC makes a comment, either on the wiki or on Skype. *Both associate themselves with a water senshi: Karen with Mercury and CC with Neptune. *Both love Sailor Moon and it was one of their first anime. *Both love Usagi and Mamoru. *Both ship SakuSasu and HinaKiba from Naruto. *Both love Dragon Ball Z and ship all the canon marriages, especially Gohan/Videl and Krillin/18. *They are always calling each other pet names. *They love each other. <3 *BrOTP endgame. *They're very protective of each other. Karen once threatened to send a virus to anybody who put Sanya as OTP on CC's page. *Karen attended CC's wedding in spirit, because she had to work. CC transcribed the wedding for her. *Both ship Drogany. *They disagree about Stannis: Karen likes him, and CC hates him. Their Ships *Owen/Anya (Owanya) (Degrassi) *Imogen/Eli (Imogeli) (Degrassi) *Jake/Katie (Jatie) (Degrassi) *Sadie/Dave (Save) (Degrassi) *Marisol/Mo (Marimo) (Degrassi) *Sean/Emma (Semma) (Degrassi) *Bianca/Owen (Owenca) (Degrassi) *Michael/Sara (Mara) (Prison Break) *Navid/Adrianna (Nadrianna) (90210) *Jade/Cat (Cade) (Victorious) *Madeline/Louise (Mouise) (Gilmore Girls) *Nana/Nana (Nana Squared) (Nana) *Usagi/Mamoru (Usaru) (Sailor Moon) *Wally West/Linda Park (NewsFlash) (DC Comics) *Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams (The Addams Family) * Ami/Michiru (Sailor Moon) * Gohan/Videl (Dragon Ball Z) * Natasha/Bucky (Marvel) * Santana/Brittany (Glee) * Jon/Sam (ASOIAF) * Haymitch/Peeta (Hunger Games) Tumblr_lqlyq9EDBu1r0vz4lo1_500.png|Owanya Imogeli2.png|Imogeli 45677567.jpg|Jatie Th.jpg|Save S12_couple_set_-_Marimo.jpg|Marimo Th_(1).jpg|Semma Iujuioj;l.jpg|Owenca Michael-sara-kiss-prison-break042.jpeg|Mara Navis-adrianna-90210-couples-6481302-500-332.jpg|Nadrianna Cade_singing.jpg|Cade 172626_1232513304347_full.jpg|Madeline and Louise NANA-EN-BONNET.jpg|Nana² Usagimamoru-30963514757.jpeg|Usaru Walinda.jpg|NewsFlash Gomorticia.jpg|Gomorticia Michami.jpg|Michami GohanVidel.jpg|Godel bb.gif Brittana-brittany-and-santana-21486976-500-408.png Peeta-Haymitch.jpg|Haymitch/Peeta Their Shippers *Sarah *Ash *Cam * Yazzy Category:Ships involving Karen valentine Category:Ships involving Crazychick08 Category:Female-Female Ships Category:Ships Category:Friendships